Spoiled Brats
by lilz-violetz
Summary: AU Being 17 and living a normal life is easy but when you used to be a spoiled princess, then it's not so easy. If living a normal life and trying to stay out of the public radar is hard, then try living with a certain Kanda Yuu, Japan's top actor KandaOC
1. Chapter 1

A bright Sunday morning was upon the people of Nalazia once again. A lot of the birds, big or small were chirping happily while they soar the warm cloudless blue sky, where the gigantic sun was shining down on them and everyone else on the land, including the tall, leafy trees that swayed whenever the wind runs wild. Who would've thought that a bright and happy morning like this could make a tragedy or just plain ruin a certain Princess's year.

A humongous canopy bed with the sheet thrown on the floor and the pillows were scattered all over the bed. The pink curtains that was hanging on the window was drawn letting the room absorb all the sunlight it can get. The desk that was meant to be a study desk was scattered with makeup and all sorts of body cream. The hard, wood floor was scattered with clothes that had been carelessly strewn all over the place. The walk in wardrobe was so full of different designer clothes, shoes and jewelry that it could hardly be called a walk in wardrobe anymore. The bathroom door opened to reveal the cause of all this mess.

The mid back length violet hair, the perfectly manicured fingernails, the big, bright, intimidating crimson eyes, the flawless beach tanned skin. There was no mistaking it, this was the one and only Princess Iza Madrinal, though she's not the only princess in the whole of Nalazia for there was the nice Princess Zainey, the heir to the throne.

This time the Princess Iza was wearing a white designer dress with green and yellow strips alternating vertically at the middle of the dress. The white dress reached just above her knees, showing her long tanned legs. She was wearing white open toed, four inch shoes, showing her perfectly French manicured toenails. Her sleek, lustrous violet hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a gold necklace with a tiny pink flower as the pendant.

A knock was heard coming from the door and Iza merely glanced at it before she sat at her soft, not to mention messed up, bed to read a music magazine. The golden knob of the door turned clockwise before it got pushed open. Iza scowled at the direction of the door and her crimson red eyes weren't pleased to see that a mere maid had entered.

"Princess Iza, your family is waiting for you at the kitchen and they would like to have you join them for today," said a petite blond maid that entered Iza's gigantic room. Iza gave the maid a once over and raised an eyebrow questioningly while she pursed her lips. She strode over to the maid that had practically frozen on the spot with wide eyes and jelly knees. Iza looked down on the maid so that they can see eye to eye making the maid feel more petrified and intimidated, "Have I given you permission to enter?"

"Um...I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry, I-I-I-I forgot. P-p-please f-f-f-forgive me," the maid stuttered with obvious fear.

"Alright, you're forgiven," Iza paused making the maid sigh in relief, "You're forgiven because you're fired." Iza looked at the woman without any compassion in her eyes what so ever. The woman's eyes widened with shock and her mouth turned into an oval and it looked like as if her jaw was going to slam on the hard wood floor. "What are you still doing here? I said you're fired so, shoo," Iza harshly stated to the woman in front of her. The maid rushed out of the room and headed back to her room or to tattle to someone about what Iza had done.

Iza sighed and rolled her eyes as she made her way to the family dining room that was located on the first floor of the gigantic palace that the royal family has to call their home (not that they actually mind.)

As Iza entered the room she saw that everyone was in their usual place already, her father was at the middle of the table once again, her mother was on her right and her older sister was on his left. Her parents and her sister that was talking and whispering about something had immediately seized all movement and shot Iza a fake smile as soon as they saw that Iza had entered and graced them with her presence. "Iza please sit down," said Queen Elle with the smile still plastered on her face. Iza inwardly rolled her eyes and sat down next to her sister, across an empty seat. Iza placed a white napkin on her lap and faced her parents with a bored expression, "So what is it? Why the family meal?"

Her entire family looked at each other, sharing a knowing look among themselves and after a minute or two the King finally cleared his throat, sat up straighter than he already was, raised his head and looked Iza right in the eye.

"It has come to my attention that you have been a despicable princess and you have not been acting like the princess that you're meant to be," the King paused watching Iza's face expression, "That's why your mother and I have decided to send you to Japan where you will live like a normal eighteen years old girl. I am sorry that it had to come down to this but I have no other choice."

Iza's eyes widened with shock as she gritted her teeth together. Her hands that was sitting peacefully on her lap was now scrunched up in a ball while scrunching the napkin along with it. "What? You're sending me away? How is going to Japan going to make me a better person? Besides a princess going to live as a mere commoner isn't exactly what we call proper now is it?" Iza angrily questioned, with venomous tone in every sentence she said.

"I am sorry that it had to come down to this but we have given you every opportunity to prove yourself but you failed in every single one of them. In Japan you are going to have to live and act like a normal eighteen year old girl and maybe then you will realize how lucky you are with having the previlages that you have," the King replied with a straight face and firm voice.

"Fine! And I am sorry that I am not a workaholic like the rest of you people," said Iza raising an eyebrow. After Iza gave her last statement she hastily stood up and stormed out of the dining room leaving her family behind.

_Slam!_Iza slammed her door closed putting all her frustration and anger in it as she racked her brain on how to get out of this mess that she has made for herself. She was pacing her room like she was in a hospital waiting for doctors to come out and tell her what's happening. Her hands were balled up in a fist as she strode across her messy room. Before Iza could do anymore pacing and cursing there was a knock on the door and once again, the person didn't wait for a response. Luckily, the glowing natural smooth skin, the sleek shoulder length hair and the violet eyes didn't belong to a maid but to the heir to the throne, Princess Zainey.

"Iza, dad wants you to go to his office. He wants to talk to you," said Zainey in a calm and soothing voice that she always use.

"What? I didn't do anything and whatever it is I am sure that it wasn't me," Iza defensively stated. Zainey giggled knowing that under normal circumstances Iza would be going to her father's office because she has done something wrong, though this wasn't their normal routine, "Don't worry, I don't think Dad is calling you to tell you off. There's someone he wants you to meet."

Iza scowled as she was not in the mood to mix and mingle with people, "Fine, I'll go. But it better be important or I will honestly do some good damage." Zainey smiled with satisfactory as she accompanied her sister to their father's home office.

The neatly arranged room, the white wall with pictures of important people hanging on it (including the royal family), the black leather sofa on the left of the French doors, the two black seats that was in front of the desk, all of it made Iza nostalgic.

The King was sitting on his chair in front of his desk and gestured for Iza to sit as he waved Zainey away. "So who's the people that I am meant to meet?" Iza asked.

"They'll be here any-" there was a knock on the door stopping the King from finishing his sentence. "Come in," said Iza as if she was the owner of the home office. The King glared Iza though she just shrugged and looked towards the direction of the door to see who the person was.

A guy with red hair, black bandanna and an eye patch came in. There was a short white haired guy with a tattoo in the left side of his face, that followed the guy before. The King stood up to greet them as they approached his desk while Iza sat on the chair with a questioning expression.

The white haired boy immediately bowed to the King and introduced himself as Allen Walker. The red haired guy extended his hand and greeted the King as well as introducing himself as Lavi Bookman. The names and the look was familiar and Iza had a feeling she had seen it somewhere before though she just can't put her finger on it.

"Iza please introduce yourself," said the King, snapping Iza back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am Iza Madrinal," said Iza in a bored tone.

"Nice to meet you. I am Allen Walker," Allen once again deeply bowed with respecet to Iza who was still sitting down on the chair. Iza nodded not even bothering to hide her boredom as she examined her fingernails. "Strike!" Lavi exclaimed with excitement. Iza and the King was taken aback for they didn't know what was happening.

"Ah, please excuse him. He just doesn't know how to act around girls," said Allen laughing forcefully.

"That's ok. Iza they have been sent here by Bookman and they are going to be your guide in Japan. Now go and start to become buddies," said the King as he pushed them all out of his home office.

"Ai-chan, me and Allen can go help you pack your things for our flight," Lavi heartily offered.

"Oh great! I can't wait," said Iza without any feeling, "Wait. Who are you calling Ai-chan? That's the worst name you can call me!" said Iza snapping at Lavi. Lavi and Allen animatedly sweatdropped while they stared at Iza's back while she stormed off to her room.

Iza voluntarily collapsed on her bed and stared at her ceiling hoping and wishing with all her might that this was all a realistic dream or nightmare. Iza slammed her eyes shut as she tried to calm her brains and let everything that has been happening around her, sink in. Just as Iza's brains was finally calm and organized Lavi entered without notice startling the princess causing her to sit up.

"Yo, Ai-chan. Your father wants you to start packing since we shall be off to Japan in thirty minutes," said Lavi not noticing that Iza was giving him a death glare.

Allen who was more aware of his surroundings and less dense than Lavi, noticed that Iza was irritated and giving a look that could kill, "Iza-san, if you want we can help you pack your things."

Iza sighed and stopped trying to make Lavi drop dead with her glare. "I don't need your help to do anything. I am perfectly fine since I am an independent person. Besides I had my maids pack my things for me."

"Great! Then we are already to go! I am so excited," Lavi happily exclaimed.

"Are you crazy? Don't you get it? I don't want to go Japan and I would rather stick pins and needles to my eyes than rush my dreaded trip," said Iza with hand gestures to go along with her comments.

Ten minutes later a sleek, black, limo screeched to a halt in front of a gigantic, white, private plane of the royal family. The chauffeur came out of the driver's seat so that he can open the door to let his passengers out of the vehicle. The Princess hastily made her way to the plane not wanting to listen to Lavi and Allen ramble on and on about something she didn't care about.

"Ai-chan, wait up!" said Lavi as he tried to catch up to Iza. The Princess pretended that she couldn't hear Lavi as she increased her speed towards the plane. "Lavi! I think Iza-san just wants you to leave her alone," said Allen as he kept his pace with Lavi. Lavi being Lavi, ignored Allen and once again called out to Iza who was already inside the plane and was probably hiding already.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys like the story and if you find mistakes and things that you don't like, please tell me. I hope that I am not making anyone OOC and if I am then please inform me as well. Have a great time reading :D

* * *

"Shut the hell up!" Iza exclaimed with fury. Three long, infuriating hours has passed and with the soft comfortable white leather chairs of the plane, Iza wouldn't have minded being there for the rest of her life since she is lazy and everything but the situation she was in made her do the opposite thing. She hoped, wished and prayed that they arrive on their destination sooner rather than later because if they didn't then her ear was seriously going to pop off is she had to stay there for another hour or so.

Three hours dragged on like three centuries because of one talkative source, Lavi Bookman. Iza groaned with frustration, she has tried everything to shut down the source of her frustration and fury but nothing seem to work on him. He just seemed so immune to the things that she has done to him that it was useless to even try in the first place.

She tried shouting at him (he just ignored it), she tried punching him several times (he just dodged like it a professional), and she tried to strangle him (it didn't actually happen because the flight attendant broke it up before it even began).

This was plain torture and she swears that her father has paid Lavi to be as annoying as he was just to torture Iza and she was so enraged to say, it was totally working.

As for Allen Walker, he was lucky enough to have fallen asleep sometime ago and Lavi had the pleasure of explaining why Allen was tired. Apparently it was because he had a lot of work to do and Lavi went on about that for about half an hour before changing into another topic.

Sure Iza also like to talk non-stop at times, but that was because she was talking about something interesting, herself. I mean what was so interesting about some cute Chinese girl, huh? There's nothing interesting about some guy named Kanda who apparently is Lavi's best friend. The only thing that's interesting to Iza was herself.

As much as Iza had tried to fall asleep like Allen did, she just couldn't since there's an incredibly talkative guy next to her and Iza being Iza meant that she just can't fall asleep when someone's talking her ear off, especially if they were sitting right next to her.

"Ai-chan! Ai-chan! Look, we're nearly there," Lavi childishly exclaimed as he pointed to the window where it overlooked bits and pieces of Japan.

"Thank God we're here," said Iza with genuine relief and happiness as she followed where Lavi was pointing to.

"You're going to love it. I am sure you are. We can go to the amusement park and then we can-"

* * *

Iza was no longer listening for she was now staring at Japan's beautiful view. It was green from above but the princess knew that it wasn't all green down below. Times like this makes Iza feel superiorly small as she realize that the world is just a spec if you view it from the outer space. Thankfully she can still act high and mighty when she's dwelling among mere peasants on earth.

The pilot of the plane announced that they would be landing in the private hangar very soon and that they should put their seatbelt on. Lavi and Iza safely placed their seatbelt around them while the flight attendant placed Allen's seatbelt around him, careful as to not wake the passenger.

Lavi was actually silent as he gazed at the window with pure awe along with Iza. It was astonishing and it was times like this that have you have the opportunity to fawn over the beauty of nature that we don't usually appreciate, instead we destroy it. Of course the other thing that Iza was staring out the window for was to see her beautiful reflection that she greatly love about herself.

A few minutes later the plane made a smooth landing and got parked in the spacious, private hangar. Once it was safe to get out of the plane Lavi excitedly dragged an annoyed Iza and an alarmed Allen to the exit where the cold winter breeze of Japan greeted them.

* * *

There was a sleek, black Lexus LS600hL parked outside the hangar, which made Lavi grin from ear to ear. "Allen-chan guess who's here? Yuu-chan's here to pick us up," Lavi gushed with happiness not waiting for the dazed boy to respond to his question.

Iza rolled her eyes and gave her famous I-don't-care-because-this-isn't-about-me-look as she strode towards the shimmering car where some of her baggages were being placed next to. Little did the high and mighty princess know that she was better off being in the plane if she knew what surprise was awaiting her inside the car.

Lavi excitedly followed Iza while Allen was left carrying other excess baggage of the princess.

"I know you're going to love him. You guys are alike in some ways and I just know that Yuu-chan and Ai-chan are going to be best friends too," said Lavi as he fell in step with Iza.

"I seriously doubt so," Iza stated bluntly.

"Then we can do a lot of things together when we all become best friends," said Lavi, ignoring Iza's blunt reply.

"You don't get it do you? I will never be friends let alone best friends with people that are best friends with you," said Iza, trying to make herself crystal clear.

They arrived in front of the car and the driver's seat opened. A Japanese guy -with long lustrous blue hair that was up in a ponytail, flawless white skin and cold hazel eyes- stepped out of the car. The guy was wearing a black suit and brown tie, he was also wearing brown cotton pants and black leather shoes. He had on a black winter coat and he had black leather gloves on his hands.

His clothes looked like they were designer clothes which made Iza cock an eyebrow. "I thought chauffeurs were meant to be wearing those leather outfit sort of thing. Not designer winter clothes."

The guy gave Iza a cold glare with his hazel eys and gave her a once over, then smirked. "Aren't princesses meant to be wearing those ridiculously frilly dresses?"

Iza looked taken aback for a while but before she had the chance to regain her composure and retort back to the rude man in front of her, Lavi decided to cut in. "Yuu-chan, meet Princess Iza Madrinal. Ai-chan, meet Kanda Yuu."

"Pleased to meet you," Iza bitterly spat out, making a totally disgusted face as if the word was bitter gourd itself but she decided to say it anyway as to make her look better than him.

The two of them had a heated glaring competition and if it were an anime, this would be the part where sparks would be flying all over the place and the background will be black, containing only them. Lavi and Allen tried to stop the two of them only to receive a glare that made the two cower in fear.

A cold breeze passed them making Iza shudder as goose bumps start to show on her arm as she breaks eye contact with Kanda.

"Give me your coat," Iza demanded with her hand out.

Kanda cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think I will give it to you?"

"Ugh! I hate you. I was thinking of helping you put my belongings in your trunk but I changed my mind because I am cold," said Iza who was not used to not having her own way. Of course the helping part was just a lie to make the blue haired man feel guilty.

Iza angrily opened the passenger seat of the car and comfortably sat herself at the far left corner on the leather bound chair. She momentarily watched Allen, Lavi and some of the workers do their jobs before she went back to her own world, where she's the boss of everything. A moment later her eyelids started to feel heavy and without knowing it she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Who knew that listening to a certain chatter box could tire the mighty princess and make her sleep? Despite all the sounds and arguments that was happening throughout the ride on their way to the house that Iza would be living in, she still slept pretty peacefully.

* * *

"-chan! Ai-chan!" Iza could hear the familiar voice that she learned to dread throughout a three hour plane ride. Her crimson red eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted by the vexing red head who was grinning from ear to ear with the door open behind him.

Iza groggily rubbed her bleary eyes and sleepily raised her head from the warm leather seat of the car. "What is it?"

"We're here! Don't you want to see where you're going to live?" said Lavi with more enthusiasm than Iza would ever express about a house.

Iza stared out the window and saw that the front yard had a neatly mowed lawn. There was cement stairs that led to a white double wooden door with a golden knob. The house didn't look to shabby but if you have lived in a palace for your entire life, then a mere mansion would look small in your eyes as well, just like it was in Iza's eyes.

Iza didn't look impress but she decided that it would have to do for now. "Fine. Let's go and explore that little house."

Lavi grinned and extended his hand for Iza to take as she steps out of the vehicle. Iza elevated an eyebrow and instead of being polite and taking Lavi's hand, she just shrugged and exited the vehicle herself.

Lavi was a bit shocked at Iza's reaction since ladies usually take his hand with a giggle and they were blushing while they were at it. "Ai-chan wait up!"

As usual Iza was ahead of Lavi and even though she heard him asking for her to 'wait up' she didn't change her pace whatsoever though as it turned out she did have to wait for him because the house was locked.

Why they would lock the house when clearly there were still people that was going to enter was a mystery to Iza and I guess it would remain that way for now.

Lavi turned the golden knob anti clockwise and pushed the right hand side of the wooden door open revealing a plain white marble floor that shimmered from the light. There was a set of open marble stairs that led to the second floor.

Iza looked around as if something was missing, then it hit her. "Where's the short guy and Mr. Glare?"

"Yuu-chan went to his room and Allen went to put your stuff into the room," Lavi explained.

"Wait! Are you telling me that this is the house of Kanda Yuu?" a bewildered Iza asked, no doubt hoping that Lavi would say no.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"Ugh! You know what? I don't want to tour the place anymore. I'll just-"

_Ushinatta mono umeyou toshite  
Hazushitte shimatta PURAIDO  
Torimodosu yo kono ryotte de  
Boku ni wa mieru ashita no hikari ga. _

Something inside Lavi's pocket started singing (presumably his phone) making him fish around his pocket to look for it. A moment, later after a few more lyrics had gone by, Lavi looking very triumphant had his iPhone on his right hand.

"Hello?" said Lavi as he answered his phone.

Iza didn't see any reasons why her presence is needed so instead she went up the stairs and went to look around her new home.

Allen came out from the first room in the left, which Iza guessed was her room. "So is that my room?"

"Ah. Yeah. I just finished placing all your stuff in there," said Allen with a smile, confirming Iza's presumption.

"Thanks. Is the room-"

Iza was once again cut off because of the red head. "Allen-chan! Komui needs us to go to HQ this instant. He wants us to do something for him."

Allen looked at Iza apologetically. "I'm sorry. We have to go but BaKanda still here for you though. So if you need anything then just go to BaKanda and he will help you."

"Whatever," said Iza waving a hand dismissively.

Lavi came bouncing up to them and without any warning, whatsoever he hugged Iza as he repeatedly apologized to her. "Get off me!" Iza shrieked.

Lavi did as he was told and gave Iza another apologizing look. "Ai-chan if anything happens you can call me or Allen-chan but you can always turn to Yuu-chan."

"Ugh! Just go already!" said an irritated Iza as she pushed the two in front of the stairs.

Iza sighed with relief as she saw the two drive off with one of the cars from a garage somewhere. Now maybe she can rest properly on her comfortable large room and canopy bed. Though she hasn't realized that some things do change, especially if you once live in a glorious, stunning palace in Nalazia but she was in Japan now and things were very different from what she was used to.

* * *

Iza went to the hallway in the second floor and entered the first room in the right. She was stunned with her mouth forming an oblong. How can this be?

The room that she was in wasn't what she was used to at all. Not only was the wall plain and the floor was wooden and practically clean but the entire room didn't have any furniture apart from the single bed. Her belongings were neatly parading in front of the bed. This was ridiculous, the room was only as big as her closet (which is pretty big). Her clothes are the only thing that can fit here.

Iza decided she won't stand for such atrocities to happen and so she went right to the owner of the house who owes it to her. Iza went up and down the marble floor with the sound of her heels clacking behind her.

The master bedroom wasn't upstairs at all for there were just other rooms about the same size as hers. So Iza decided to go down the stairs and look for the master bedroom there, where she hoped she can find the Kanda jerk and give her the largest room in the house.

After a few minutes of trial and error Iza came across a big brown double door with golden knobs. Iza being Iza didn't bother to knock. She turned the golden knob clockwise and pushed the left hand door open revealing a not too shabby room.

The room had a clean, waxed wooden floor; it was so clean that you can practically see your reflection in it, that was how clean it was. The wall had a plain white paint on it and there were no pictures of friends or anything like that. The walls weren't exactly bare, there was a painting of a pink lotus in an empty sand timer, or should it be called lotus timer? There was a king sized bed in the far left corner and a bedside table can be located next to it. The room was so much bigger than the ones upstairs that Iza actually didn't mind having it for herself.

There on the bed was a certain blue haired man with papers or documents on his hand. Once he saw that he had an intruder he placed the papers down and waited for the princess to speak.

"I want to swap rooms! The room that I have is too small," Iza demandingly said once he knew that he had Kanda's attention.

"What makes you-"

This time it was Kanda's turn to get interrupted, for Iza's phone started ringing in her left front pocket. Iza sighed and took out her black Nokia x6 phone from her pocket.

"Hello?" asked Iza.

"Iza! I am so glad you picked up. I thought once you see the caller id you would immediately just turn your phone off," said a deep, teasing voice that of course belonged to her father.

Iza inwardly cursed herself. How stupid can she get? Every call that comes from her father is always bad. Why didn't she use her brain and look at the caller id? She decided to take the conversation back into her tiny room that she will have to sort out later.

* * *

"What is it Dad?" said Iza cutting her father off from ranting on about something she didn't care about.

"Well I thought I should tell you the conditions of you living in Japan," said her father.

"Fine. What is it?" Iza asked reluctantly after a second or two.

Apparently Iza wasn't allowed to use the royal credit card for buying clothes, to buy shoes, accessories. She wasn't even allowed to use the royal credit card at all unless it was for an emergency. She has to be nice to people she meets and take away all the bad habits that she has which meant she wasn't allowed to be bossy, mean, and rude. And last but not the least she has to live a normal life and not as a bossy princess. She had to get a normal job and stay out from the spotlight.

After Iza was forced to agree with her father's conditions she angrily threw her phone on the bed and threw herself next to it.

* * *

Good things happen to good people, and bad things happen to bad people. Sometimes good things happen to bad people, and bad things happen to good people but that's only sometimes, not all the time.

So how come Iza always finds herself in the middle of a tragedy? (it's actually only bad situations she find herself in) It's like her life was jinxed and everything that will happen to her will be bad. Life is so unfair and if things happen for a reason, what the hell is the reason that Princess Iza Madrinal of Nalazia has to suffer living under a roof with a certain arrogant blue haired man?

Iza was a good person (in her point of view). She bought her family presents (using their credit card). She doesn't lie (except when she needs to get out of trouble). She helps out around the house by firing incompetent help (because apparently she considers that helping).

She didn't deserve any of this at all, after all she is a great person and helped her family and country from time to time. She doesn't deserve being sent to Japan to live for a year. She doesn't deserve being reduced to a mere commoner. She doesn't deserve being acquainted with the vexing red head and the short Allen. She doesn't deserve to live with a certain guy name Kanda Yuu either.

There were a lot of things that was happening that she doesn't deserve like for example: living under the rules of Kanda, having to follow the conditions of her father, and having a small tiny room the size of her walk in closet.

Iza decided to just sleep it off and wake up when dinner's ready. So she closed her eyes and forced herself to fall asleep.

* * *

~End~

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me how I did. I know it's not that good but well I tried. I tried to make it entertaining and unique because I am cool like that :D

Thanks for reading.

Peaze and Ztarz

lilz-violetz


	3. Chapter 3

Iza's crimson eyes shot open as she heard the irritating voice that she grew to hate over just a few hours. No! Lavi's not meant to be here! Ugh! She really is cursed and she didn't deserve to be tortured this early in the morning at all! Hasn't she been through to a lot in the past twenty-four hours already? She cannot stand to be stuck with the red head anymore and he seems immune to things that she's master at doing.

As if on cue, Lavi's smiling and annoyingly bright and happy face appeared in the room as Iza stood up to observe her surroundings. Unfortunately everything that she has wished happened in a nightmare was still her reality and she is still in Japan where she's not the Princess Iza she was back in Nalazia.

"Ai-chan! Good morning!" Lavi exclaimed full of enthusiasm.

"What the hell is so good about it?" asked Iza who is already in a bad mood for the morning.

Lavi smiled and ignored Iza's remark and continued on being the happy person he is. "Yuu-chan made breakfast for us and rest assured he is a really good cook."

Iza glared at Lavi while she wondered on why she was here with him in the first place. "Don't you have anyone else to bother?"

"But Ai-chan your father told me to look after you for a bit as you get the hang of living like this," said Lavi putting on a cute pout.

Iza's eyes rolled and for once she decided to zip it as she can feel that her stomach was soon going to start rumbling for she had forgotten to wake up when dinner would've been ready. "Whatever. For your information I do not need taking care of because I am so much more capable of doing things by myself tell that to my father next time."

Iza left the room as she side stepped all of her heavy packed baggages. Lavi smiled and followed Iza out of the room as he asked her some more annoying questions that irritated Iza further more. Iza could already tell that this was going to be a long day and she is only hoping that one good thing come out of it otherwise there's no telling what she might do. She was just hoping that the entire year wouldn't be like this because if it is then there are no guarantees that she will survive or the people around her will.

The scent of freshly homemade pancakes coming from either the kitchen or the dining room could be smelled all the way from where Iza's bedroom was, where Iza and Lavi were currently walking towards the dining area at a steady pace.

"Ai-chan may I ask what you might want to do for a normal job?" asked Lavi changing from one topic to the other.

Without missing a beat Iza immediately replied. "I'm going to apply at a bakery somewhere."

"That's great! Maybe you can give me some of the delicious treats they have there for free," said Lavi who was grinning from ear to ear after a second of pause.

"Like that will ever happen. If anything I will eat it for myself," said Iza as a slight smile spread across her lips.

"Aww. Ai-chan you have to share it with me! I love cakes!" exclaimed Lavi like a little kid being deprived of candy.

Iza let out a small laugh. "I think I will have fun torturing you. It's a good thing that in my father's so called rules, there's nothing that says I can't not torture you."

"What were the rules?" asked Lavi looking curious and was once again moving onto another subject.

"Somewhere along the line of be normal, do normal things, and more normality. I am so glad that I won't have to lift a finger to abide by these rules since I can easily do these things without wasting much energy. I mean it's not like you guys are Japan's top actor or anything, so of course I can avoid the spotlight and abide by the "King's" rules," said Iza adding the air quotes.

Lavi seemed to stop at his tracks as Iza mentioned the last sentence. Iza being Iza didn't care and head on without him not caring whether he stopped for a good reason or whether it was something stupid. Little did Iza know, there was a real important reason why Lavi stopped and it could ruin Iza's plan in her royal brain.

As Iza was devouring a seriously delicious piece of pancake that Kanda had surprisingly made to perfection, the chef entered with a newspaper on one hand. He sat across where Iza was sitting and beside Lavi who was also eating the pancake like there was no tomorrow.

As Iza looked up from her food she saw the headlines of the newspaper that Kanda had and three familiar males were standing in front of a green glowing circle of sorts with people's faces on the plain black background. The headlines red "_The Trio Are at it Again"_ and below their picture was an article too small for Iza to read.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Iza shrieked standing up and pointing her index finger at the newspaper.

"For once would you just be quiet," said Kanda as he glared at the bewildered Iza.

"I will! Once you explain why you, the red head and the small little boy is on the freaking front page of the paper!" exclaimed Iza not bothering to match Kanda's glare which she would've done under normal circumstances.

Lavi was saying something Iza couldn't decipher for his mouth was full of pancakes and well Iza's not good at unscrambling those sorts of things. "Shut up Baka Usagi!" said Kanda who was very strict on manners.

"Then you explain," said Iza who was getting more impatient as the seconds ticked by.

"Are you really that stupid? In case you haven't noticed because apparently it's not blatantly obvious to idiots like you that we're actors. That's why there's a poster of a movie that's coming out soon," said Kanda nonchalantly.

Iza's eyes dilapidated as she tightened her grip to the desk otherwise there would be very bad consequences if she lost balance and fell over. "What?"

"Yuu-chan is the top actor of Japan," Lavi proudly added in after he had swallowed the contents of his mouth.

Could life get anymore worse than this? Not only is Iza going to have to deal with annoying people she doesn't like but she also has to try her best not to get caught up in the showbiz that her new "workers" does for a living. This is real bad, for there's no way she can avoid the lime light at all if she's living with the most known face in the entire Japan.

Yes she should just disobey one or two rules that her father had set upon her but of course if she does that then there would be great consequences that she doesn't want to face anymore. She might be a sassy, rude and intimidating girl around everyone but when it comes down to it, Iza is scared of being punished by her father.

There's no way she can survive like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanda's icy dark brown eyes flickered with curiosity as Iza stared at him with eyes full of hatred. "Is Japan like really desperate to have someone as their actor that they would take a guy with long hair and rate him as their number one actor?" Iza muttered loud enough for Kanda to hear, as she took a sip of her mango smoothie that Lavi had kindly mde before he went to some sort of appointment.

"It's not like Nalazians are any better. They still treat you like their princess even though you don't deserve to be one and want to overthrow you really badly," was Kanda's retort as he glared at Iza.

"At least they still treat me like they actually like me," said Iza irritated that someone like Kanda would talk back to her.

"Che. My fans don't need to act are real fans because they actually adore me," Kanda said with a slight smirk plastered on his face.

"So let me get this straight. A person that practically hates everything and is Japan's top actor is well liked by millions of Japanese but he doesn't like them back. Wow! Japan has some really messed up citizens if that's the case," said Iza.

Just before Kanda can retort to his new housemate the doorbell rang interrupting their heated argument with each other. "I am not getting that," said Iza who is a very lazy young lady. Kanda glared at her before making his way to answer the door. It had been at least a solid five hours after Iza had found and researched up that Kanda Yu is in fact the Japanese top actor while Lavi was third and Allen was running second.

Feminine voices could be heard greeting Kanda politely as he opened the doors which brought Iza back to her reality. Who would've thought that girls would pay a visit to Kanda Yu's house?

"Kanda-kun where's the princess?" Iza couldn't help over hearing one of the two girls that had entered.

"Tch. She's in the dining room," Kanda responded with his usual monotonous voice which now seems to sound irritated.

Iza could hear heels clacking on the finely polished marble floors which grew louder with every step the person takes. "Oh no! More people like those guys," muttered Iza as she drank the rest of her smoothie and headed towards the kitchen just to avoid meeting people "like those guys."

"Kanda-kun she's not in the dining room," said the first feminine voice.

"Maybe she went back to her room," said another girl.

Iza chuckled to herself as she listened to them wonder where she had gone to. After a few more minutes of listening to them talk while she munched away on chips, Iza got bored and decided she shall grace the people with her presence.

As Iza pulled open the door, she didn't realize that one of the girls was heading towards the kitchen and had accidently tripped over her own foot and with a smoothie in her hand guess where its contents landed as gravity enforced its law. A petite brunette who was wearing heels was looking at Iza with her dark brown eyes wide open in shock.

"Do you know how much I love this top?" Iza asked in fury as she pointed to her new white off the shoulder top that she changed into after she had heavy breakfast.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to spill anything on you or anyone for that matter. I promise I will pay you back and that it would never happen again," said the petite brunette as she looked around for tissues with panic.

" Oh damn right you are going to pay me back and as for it not happening again otherwise I will do some damage on you and it wouldn't be pretty," said Iza before she stormed off to her bedroom to freshen up. Just as Iza was leaving Kanda and some girl that looked about sixteen or so with her green hair on pigtails entered the kitchen and was left to wonder what in the world just happened in there.

This couldn't get any worse. She's already found out that there's a lot of challenge in avoiding the limelight and that the people she has to associate with are people that she doesn't even want to acknowledge their existence, she can't boss that much people around and not much people are giving her the respect she demands and now smoothie has been spilled on her. So what else can go wrong for the suffering princess of Nalazia?

Iza took one of the many bags that she had packed with her to look for clothes that she has, not expecting to find a picture frame with hearts all over the wooden frame and for it to be filled with a picture she thought she would never see again.

Iza took a long look at the picture. It was when she was still a wee child at the tender age of seven or eight and when she still found it fun to spend time with her family rather than causing mischief by herself. It was in the royal kitchen and Zainey, the King, the Queen and herself were gathered around the counter with their chef uniforms on and powder all over their grinning faces.

"This has got to be the stupidest picture to take here! Why the hell is this even here?" Iza asked herself out loud as she unceremoniously threw it on her bed to continue looking for clothes to wear. "If I had to bring a picture then I would bring a picture of me," Iza added.

Ten minutes later her royal highness came out of her "tiny" room wearing long gray jogging pants that is tapered at the ankle along with a white shirt and a silky brown mini jacket with floral patterns and was barefoot. Iza wouldn't normally be wearing this sort of clothes in the palace but since she's not in the palace anymore she decided she can wear anything she wants, whether it is too casual or not.

_I can't get you out of the sunlight__  
__I can't get you out of the rain__  
__I can't get you back to that one time__  
__'Cause you and me are still recovering_

Iza fished around her pocket for her phone which had started to ring and as she looked at the caller ID a frown appeared on her lips. "Hello?"

"Hey Iza. I am so sorry I didn't receive your calls. My phone needed to be turned off for quite a while since I had duties to do. You're not mad are you?" said the recognizable and genuine voice of her polar opposite sister.

"Depends. Did you know that Kanda Yu is the number one actor of Japan or that the other guys are also in the career of showbiz and that I have to stay out of the limelight?" Iza replied as if she was expecting her sister to know these things.

"I am so sorry I couldn't tell you. Dad said that you have been getting things handed to you in a silver platter lately that's why he set out some challenge for you. Look I know it's difficult to be alone and have to be independent for a while but I swear it gets easier," said Zainey as if she was speaking from experience.

"How would you know anyway? You have never been away from Nalazia-" Iza wasn't able to finish her sentence as Zainey had to say a rushed goodbye and hang up all within less than five seconds. "Ugh! What the hell is up with the world lately? Why is it always against me all day every day?" Iza mumbled to herself.

As Iza entered the living room, where the three were conversing with each other, she could see the petite brown tense up. "You must be Iza Madrinal. My name is Lenalee Lee," said the green haired girl, standing up and extending her hand for a handshake.

Iza looked at Lenalee's hands and shrugged as she decided to ignore it, "Yeah I'm Iza so what of it?"

Lenalee took the hint that the violet haired girl wasn't all that keen to making friends but since she didn't know much about her she decided not to lecture her like she would normally do if Komui would ignore a guy that is trying to strike up a conversation with her. "This is Haruno Nanami though everyone calls her Nami-chan," said Lenalee.

"Great! Now I am associated with more people that are probably in the showbiz," said Iza without any enthusiasm nor excitement like most average teens would be like.

"H-has Kanda-kun been treating you nicely?" Nami timidly asked, slightly afraid that Iza might bite her head off. Kanda seemed to look irritated that she even had to ask that question.

"I don't feel like talking to any of you so I think I would just go make me dinner and go to bed. You're all annoying and seeing your faces bugs me," Iza responded point blank. Kanda was emotionless as usual or maybe slightly irritated but the two girls were very taken aback because a) nobody had said those things before to them right in the face and b) they weren't used to having blunt comments come their way at all.

Iza walked in the kitchen feeling slightly triumphant as she left the trio probably feeling stumped. At least now they know how she feels when they talk to her as if she's an average teen like them when in fact she's the princess of Nalazia. She might as well enjoy her stay here and since one day has gone by very uneventful, she made a silent promise to herself to ruffle up the days to come.

* * *

~End~

Hope you had enjoyed reading it! Sorry I haven't been updating all that much but I think the words teachers, school, and homework would sum up my reason. Please tell me if you think that it's missing something or there's something wrong to it...

~Peace n Starz~


	5. Chapter 5

Kids, you can't live with them and would love to live without them. They are too much work, you have to feed them, take care of them and most of all keep up with their antics. Iza let out a deep sigh, "Why did I agree to do this?" she thought to herself

:::…Flashback:::….

"Iza-san would you like to join us today?" Allen asked politely.

"There are two things wrong with your question. First of all what makes you think I would want to hang out with you? And Second of all if the paparazzi sees you with me then that would kill my entire contract with the King and if I go down you are all going down with me," said Iza as she took another sip of her orange juice.

"Aww. Ai-chan come with us! I promise you where we are going there will be no paparazzi and you will be able to be seen with us without worrying," said Lavi who was trying to get something out of Kanda's cupboard.

"Tch. What do expect her to do in there anyway? You can never imagine her being in such a place," said Kanda with his usual monotonous voice.

"What? Are you telling me that I cannot handle things and act according to the place and time? You know what, you're wrong and I will prove it to you when we get there," said Iza who felt like she needed to protect her pride.

"Yay! Ai-chan is coming with us! C'mon we better get going," said Lavi who was feeling as ecstatic as usual.

Kanda smirked at Iza, "You have no idea what you just signed up for."

:::…End of Flashback:::…

"Kanda was right for once," Iza muttered. For you see, the actors had to go to a place where it's bustling with kids, an orphanage. "If I quit and go home then that would just hurt my pride but if I stay and endure it I can keep my pride and rub it in my father's face that I have done something selfless," Iza thought to herself (as if it really is a selfless act -_-)

Just as Iza was walking towards her peers, she noticed that a guy was hiding behind the door and giving everyone the evils. A smirk crept up Iza's lips as she approached the little kid. He had big blue eyes, messy blonde hair and he was wearing old and dirty clothes.

"What are you doing there behind the door? You look very creepy standing there," said Iza as she opened the door. The kid looked surprised but his expression became bitter, "How can they act like everything is fine? They are so stupid that they don't even realize they are alone in this world." Before Iza could reply a sassy remark, the boy ran out of the orphanage and into the playground outside.

Iza looked from the kids that was having fun and into the door where the kid had just ran away. "There's nothing else to do. Might as well bug the kid," Iza muttered under her breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Iza saw the snotty little brat hiding under the slide as he bit his lip and hugged his knees towards his chest. Without missing a beat Iza, ran towards the swing where she enthusiastically tried to reach the sky.

"Hey brat, what the hell are you doing there? Are you trying to be some creepy kid that scares others?" Iza asked as she quickly stole a glance at the boy.

"N-no! Y-y-you're wrong," the little kid replied with shaky voice.

"Suit yourself, but from now on I will call you Brat or maybe Twerp. Either way, they still fit you perfectly," said Iza as she gave a smirk.

"My. Name. Is. Not. Brat. Or. Twerp. It's Akira! Hyuuga Akira," Akira bellowed.

"Hyuuga Akira doesn't suit a creepy Twerp like you. It is for someone that is brave and faces reality and someone smart. Hmm…I imagine a strong character when I hear the names Akira and Hyuuga," Iza replied as she continued to enjoy herself on the swing.

Akira was silent for a while before he finally came out from under the slide with his head looking at the ground, "It's my Father's name."

"That solves the mystery then. How did your parents die?" Iza asked bluntly.

The boy looked taken aback, usually adults would try to avoid the subject but here it is, someone asking him how his Father and Mother has died. "Oi! Reply already will ya. How did your parents die?" slowly, the swing started to slow down as Iza faced the taken aback kid.

"It was a car accident three years ago," Akira replied silently.

"Wow! Three years ago and you're still not adopted. Right now you look like you're around ten and if your parents died when you were seven then a lot of parents would've wanted to have you. Gosh, you must be some terrible kid then," said Iza as she gave Akira a once over.

He had a dirty blonde hair, striking emerald green eyes and a pale skin, he wasn't all that bad for a twerp but it definitely was a wonder why he was not adopted already. "Why should I call someone else Mom and Dad when they are already dead? Those kids in there are stupid, mindless idiots," Akira responded as he slowly sat on the swing next to the blunt teen.

"I agree, they are definitely stupid people but then what would that make you? A genius? Einstein's descendent? Wake up will ya? You're nothing but a moron and a coward. You are worse than those kids inside. At least they are brave enough to face reality and face life head on," said Iza without any compassion. Akira remained silent as her words echoed inside his head but before he had a chance to respond a deep monotonous masculine voice cut through the silence, "Akira they are looking for you. It's time for lunch."

Iza and Akira looked behind and saw the familiar cold brown eyes staring at them with curiosity and of course it belonged to the one and only Kanda Yuu.

"Are you deaf? Do you not want to eat?" Kanda harshly asked. Without saying a word, Akira ran inside, leaving Kanda and Iza alone.

* * *

Iza stood up from the swing and looked Kanda straight in the eyes with all seriousness, "Why isn't there anyone adopting Akira?"

"Nobody wants a kid with a bad personality like him. No one on their right mind would want to raise a kid like Akira. They would rather adopt someone cute, polite and warm hearted," Kanda replied bluntly as he walked past Iza and into the direction of the orphanage.

"What!" Iza shrieked with much irritation?

"Look, Akira is nothing but a troublesome kid and every family that has adopted him gave him back quicker than they had decided to get him," said Kanda.

"Fine. You know what? We are adopting him and there's no way you can say no," said Iza with a smirk as an idea brewed inside her mind.

* * *

Another short chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry my writing is getting crappier by each chapter. I will try to make it better.


	7. Chapter 7

Kanda glared at Iza with his infamous glare, "Are you out of your mind? You can't even take care of yourself and now you want to take care of someone else?"

"First of all, I am not out of my mind and second of all, I can so take care of myself and I can definitely take care of a brat," Iza responded.

"Tch. No! There's no way I am having the two of you live under my roof," Kanda's tone made it sound final but of course Iza being Iza, she would not settle to not have things go her way.

"Look! If we do not adopt that little brat no one else would. He would continue having that bad attitude of his and who knows what he is going to grow up as. People are already looking down at him now, what would happen in the future? Besides, we need someone to boss around the house and make chaos with me," said Iza, letting some of her reasons out.

"No," was Kanda's short and final response.

"Ugh! You are not listening to me! We need to adopt this kid!" Iza stomped her foot on the ground.

"Why should we? He can go survive on his own and he's going to be in the orphanage 'till his eighteen anyway," Kanda replied.

"Look! He would never get adopted permanently anywhere and he doesn't want to call anyone else Mom or Dad so if we adopt him, not only am I going to have someone to boss around and make fun of but we are going to be doing the kids and the orphanage a huge favor," Iza tried her best to sell the idea towards the other who doesn't seem that interested.

"How are you going to support him without a job?" Kanda raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Silly, of course I won't be providing for him, you are," Iza was not doing a very good job in selling this idea.

"No way!" Kanda walked away before the other could add anything else.

The Princess let out an exasperated sigh, this world really hates her. She can't do anything on her own

"It's time to bring in the big guns," Iza muttered as she took out her trusty phone from her pocket.

Her fingers immediately dialed her Dad's phone number which she had personally memorized for herself. If she can't do things on her own, there's always 'Daddy' to help and she knew all too well that her Dad can't possibly refuse her offer. A smirk played on her lips, just you wait Kanda Yu, what Iza wants, Iza gets.

"Hello?" Iza's Father picked up his phone, snapping his daughter from being too deep in thought.

"Dad, it's me, the daughter you banished," Iza replied sounding as if she was talking to someone who had amnesia.

"Iza, I didn't banish you. I just sent you away to learn–" Iza cut her father off, she had no time nor patience for any of his explanations.

"Yeah yeah, learn this, do that, whatever. Okay here's the thing, there's this kid in the orphanage and he really is helpless. He has suffered traumatic injuries and no one would want to adopt him. So I thought I would but Kanda said we can't."

There was silence at the other end of the line and Iza could practically hear her Father deep in thought, "Well I think it's Kanda's choice. After all, it is his house that you are going to be living under and you know my policy; my house my rules, right?"

Iza's eyes widened, no! This wasn't what her Dad was meant to be saying, "But Dad! You have to convince Kanda to let the kid stay with us."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. Anyway, I have to go now, I need to go meet with the Prime Minister," was all her Father's reply.

Iza hang up her phone without saying goodbye, this wasn't fair! Her Dad of all people should be saying that she could adopt the kid. If this doesn't work, nothing else would. "Ugh! This is so stupid, why can't he just freaking let me do what I want for once. Now there's nothing else that I could do," Iza grumbled to herself as she stomped her way inside the orphanage.

To her surprise, Akira was with Kanda and did they look like they were bonding? Well no, not at all. Kanda was savoring every bite he took of his tempura and soba, meanwhile Akira had his grouchy faced on and glared at the food in front of him as he slowly picked the peas out of his fried rice.

"Tch. Would you stop glaring at your food and eat it already? It's annoying to see brats like you look at your food while other people out there has no food to eat," Kanda stated, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his deep voice.

"Well looky what we have here, could it be, Kanda Yu and Hyuuga Akira started getting along. This means we are adopting him right," Iza butted in before Akira could even open his mouth for a reply.

"Ooh, Yu-chan is going to be adopting Akira? Yes! Allen, we have a new play mate," Lavi exclaimed after hearing Iza with his ESP.

"Really? I have to tell the media about this, he will get so much publicity," Allen replied, quickly taking out his phone from his pocket. He skillfully tapped the screen with much speed as he began dodging Kanda's failed attempt to snatch the phone away from him.

Iza cackled evilly, unaware that Akira was glaring at her and so was Kanda, "See, I always get what I want. One way or another."

"I never agreed to this," Akira and Kanda replied in unison.

Iza smirked and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care. I did and that's all that matters."

Kanda and Akira continued glaring at Iza before the two finally made a silent pact to attack the oh-so-fussy Princess with all their might. This caused Iza to back away slowly before finally bursting into a full on sprint.

"Allen-chan, we are going to have a good time with Ai-chan with us. Just look at the happy family running around enjoying their life," Lavi commented, patting Allen on the back.

"Uh, Lavi-kun, in case you haven't noticed, Iza-san and Bakanda are not getting along well. I just hope that adding Akira into the picture will teach both of them to work together." Allen replied.

"Yes, such happy family. Allen you and I need to find people to have a happy ending with too," Lavi ignored Allen's comments, only hearing the words that he wanted to hear.

* * *

~End~

I know I haven't been updating this fanfic... I hope you guys enjoyed it though. I hope to be able to write more and get back into the DGM zone. I will try my best to update it as soon as I can. One question though, are you guys still reading this?

Please review~

^Peaze and Starzz^


End file.
